Te Amo Mamá
by Cervezo
Summary: El amor de una madre es el mayor tesoro del mundo. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si sintieras algo más que amor de hijo hacia tu madre? ¿Y si tu madre sintiera algo más que amor de madre hacia ti? ¿Qué consecuencias podrían surgir?


**La Duda**

* * *

Dentro de la seguridad del santuario de aves en Río de Janeiro, se hospedaban dos familias: una conformada por una mujer pelirroja estadounidense de nombre Linda, un ornitólogo bastante torpe de nacionalidad brasileña llamado Tulio y un niño huérfano brasileño que había sido adoptado por la joven pareja, nombrado Fernando.

Al mismo tiempo, una familia de guacamayos de Spix habitaba en las profundidades de la selva. El macho se llamaba Blu y la hembra Perla; por si fuera poco, contaban con tres jóvenes hijos. La mayor se llamaba Carla, la mediana Bia y el más pequeño Tiago.

Ambas familias se encontraban viviendo dentro de la selva, pues la familia de humanos monitoreaba el santuario para evitar desperfectos y la familia de guacamayos vivía en libertad. Curiosamente, la familia azul era la última esperanza de los humanos para preservar su especie, pues eran los últimos guacamayos de Spix en la tierra.

—¡Buen día familia! —saludó alegre Perla ingresando a su nido.

—¡Hola amor! —respondió Blu para besarla en el pico.

—¿Ya han despertado los niños? —preguntó dulcemente ella.

—Sí. Se encuentran en casa de Linda —respondió contento Blu.

—Blu, ya hemos hablado sobre esto. No quiero que los niños crezcan como si fueran humanos. Son aves —comentó con un tono de voz un poco enérgico.

—¿En serio ya me lo habías dicho? No lo recuerdo —fingió Blu no saber de qué hablaba su esposa, rascando su cuello y elevando su mirada evitando verla a los ojos.

—Vayamos entonces por ellos. Pero que ya no se repita por favor Blu —dijo ella en un tono de súplica tierno.

—Eh, de acuerdo —concluyó él inseguro.

Salieron de su nido y volaron hacia la casa de Linda, que se encontraba a 4 minutos volando de donde ellos vivían. Arribaron ingresando por una gran ventana y posándose en una mesa, para buscar a sus hijos.

—¿Tiago? —preguntó Blu.

—¿Bia, Carla? —preguntó Perla.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo está mi emplumado amigo? —exclamó Linda con voz fingida y desagradable, saliendo de su habitación.

—¡Hola Linda! —respondió Blu esbozando una sonrisa y agitando su ala.

—¡Hola Perla! ¿Cómo se ha portado Blu? ¿Te ha causado problemas? —preguntó Linda a Perla.

—Ah, pues estamos bien. Es un poco irresponsable pero qué hago —dijo Perla a Linda, aunque ella no le entendiera.

—Excelente. ¡Qué bueno que seas así! ¡Ese es mi emplumado amigo! —comentó Linda, acariciando a Blu.

—Espera. Ha dicho, ¿qué bueno? ¡Vaya que está muy dañada! El calor le ha calcinado el cerebro —dijo mofándose Perla, insultando a Linda.

—Perla, compréndela. Ella no nos entiende. Creyó que dijiste que todo está bien.

—En fin. A lo que venimos. ¿Dónde están nuestros hijos? —nterrogó nuevamente Perla.

—Oh, vienen por los niños, ¿verdad? —respondió Linda.

—¿Ves cómo sí nos entiende? ¡Está demente! —aseguró Perla con desagrado.

Siendo realista, Blu estuvo a punto de reírse de lo que su esposa había dicho. Aunque fuera su mejor amiga, era cierto que Linda sufria un deterioro de sus facultades mentales.

—¡Hola má! —salió Tiago de una jaula tapada con una sábana café.

—¡Hola mamá! —salió Carla de la misma jaula.

—¡Hola papás! —salió Bia de la jaula ya mencionada.

—¡Niños! ¿Qué hacen dentro de esa jaula? —preguntó Perla.

—¡Contábamos historias de terror! —aseguró Tiago.

—¿Terror? —dijo Blu con un nudo en la garganta.

—Así es pá —comentó satisfecho Tiago.

—Bueno. Vayamos a desayunar —dijo Perla a punto de emprender vuelo por la misma ventana que entraron.

—De acuerdo. ¡Hasta luego Linda! —se despidió Blu de su amiga antes de abrir sus alas.

—¡Adiós Blu! —gritó Linda.

Los guacamayos volaban con dirección a su nido, pero optaron por ir al mercado de frutas para desayunar. El camino fue divertido, pues se contaban interesantes aventuras y además tenían un tema de conversación muy apasionante: en unos días, ¡sería el carnaval! Era evidente que a todos les interesaba el carnaval, así que al fin en una conversación todos podían compaginar.

Se ubicaron en un callejón cerca del mercado, buscando fruta entre cajones.

—¡Estuvo delicioso el desayuno! —dijo Perla acabando de comer una mora.

—Sí má —replicó Tiago para eructar después.

—¡Iug! Oye Tiago, no eructes después de comer. Ya te lo ha dicho mamá —comentó Bia un poco incómoda por la acción de su hermano.

—Jejeje —Tiago sólo rió.

—Bueno niños. ¿Ahora qué harán?—preguntó Blu a su familia.

—¡Yo iré a la biblioteca! —aseguró Bia sonriente.

—¡Y yo al club de aves jóvenes! —afirmó Carla suspirando.

—¡Y yo con mis amigos! —concluyó Tiago con rostro triunfador.

—De acuerdo. ¡Cuídense! —dijo Perla despidiendo a sus hijos, mientras Blu los miraba pensativo alejarse.

—¿Qué sucede amor? —cuestionó Perla al ver a Blu así.

—Nada, es sólo que parece ayer que eran unos polluelos, y hoy ya hasta se pueden valer por sí mismos —suspiró Blu.

—Sabes que así debe de ser —dijo ella abrazando con su ala derecha la espalda de su amado viéndolos alejarse—. Además, míralos. Son felices.

—Supongo —susurró Blu inseguro.

La pareja azul decidió volar de regreso a su nido, mientras Bia, Carla y Tiago volaban hacia sus destinos.

Su día fue productivo. Carla conoció a dos nuevos amigos, Bia descubrió un libro sobre anatomía de aves muy didáctico y Tiago... se llevó una sorpresa muy grande, pues se enteró de que uno de sus amigos, que era un guacamayo militar, ya tenía novia.

Él nunca se lo había preguntado aunque su vida de niño ya había terminado. A pesar de que era feliz destruyendo cosas y haciendo destrozos, desde un tiempo atrás sentía que necesitaba alguna razón que le brindara felicidad que no fueran sus destrozos, básicamente sentía un pequeño vacío. Pero, ¿qué podría ser esa razón? Esa tarde su respuesta llegó sin que él sintiera la necesidad de descubrirlo. Era obvio que lo que él quería era una pareja, aunque, ¿cómo conseguiría pareja si él formaba parte de los últimos guacamayos de Spix del planeta?

—¡Hola Tiago! ¿Cómo te fue? —saludó Perla sonriente a su hijo que ingresaba al nido.

—Bien má —respondió un poco desganado y sin la típica picardía tan característica de él. Era obvio que algo le sucedía. En ese momento se dirigió a su habitación.

—¿Qué te ocurre Tiago? ¿Por qué esa cara? —dijo Perla siguiéndolo a su habitación. Ingresó y lo vio acostado en su cama, observando el techo y con sus alas cruzadas detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Está alguien en casa? —preguntó él.

—No hijo. Tu padre fue a buscar la cena y Bia y Carla no han llegado.

—En ese caso, ¿puedo confiar en ti, verdad mamá? —cuestionó levantándose poco a poco quedando sentado en el centro de su cama.

—Por supuesto hijo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —dijo dulcemente Perla, sentándose en el borde de la cama de su hijo—. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

—Lo que pasa es que uno de mis amigos ya tiene novia, y yo desde hace tiempo quiero tener una —confesó Tiago dolorosamente y se levantó bruscamente quedando de pie al lado de su cama y dirigiendo la mirada al techo—. ¿Pero cómo si somos los últimos de la especie? —exclamó exaltado.

Perla se quedó sin habla. Lo que su hijo le dijo la dejó perpleja. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no imaginó que sería tan pronto.

—Ti... Ti... Tiago. No te sientas mal, a veces es mejor estar solo porque puedes disfrutar de hacer lo que te gusta, puedes ser libre y hacer lo que quieras —simplemente Perla no supo qué decir.

—Sí, tienes razón mamá. ¡Pero yo quiero tener un hijo, quiero que mi vida tenga sentido! No quiero sólo destruir —confesó sentándose al lado de su madre, con evidente dolor en su rostro.

—Se podrá Tiago, se podrá. Nada es imposible. Tú sólo intenta ser feliz ahora que estás solo y verás que el momento que anhelas llegará —dijo Perla dulcemente, queriendo alentar a su hijo un poco, a pesar de que ella sabía que era imposible lo que él quería. O bueno, tal vez no tanto.

—Gracias mamá. ¡Te amo! —dijo Tiago más tranquilo abrazando a Perla, un acto que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

—¡Yo también te amo Tiago! —y Perla gustosa correspondió el abrazo.

—Bueno mamá, ¡iré a buscar a papá! —dijo alegre para alejarse volando.

—¡Cuídate Tiago! —gritó contenta Perla por ver a su hijo más tranquilo.

Ya estando sola en su nido, se puso a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido.

—¿Cuál será la solución a este problema? ¿En serio ya no habrán más guacamayos como nosotros? ¿Por qué ahora? —se cuestionó Perla preocupada, pues sabía que sólo había una opción para que su especie se preservara. Pero sus reflexiones se desviaron al recordar lo que ocurrió con su hijo—. Ahhhhh, mi querido Tiago. Tan guapo y apuesto como su padre. De hecho un poco más atractivo que Blu, ahora que lo pienso ese azul le sienta muy bien. ¿Y si no tuviera otra opción? —comenzó a divagar un poco mientras ahondaba en sus ideas, con una expresión en su rostro de pícardía. En ese momento llegó Blu junto a sus tres hijos.

—¡A cenar amor! ¡Hice panqueques!

—¡Ay, no otra vez! —dijo Perla frustrada cubriendo su rostro con su ala y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
